Just a thought
by LexZex
Summary: When Zexion feels like he's missing out on something he goes to Xigbar for advice. Lemon. Implied LexZex. Slash. Peppermint scented lubricant. No flaming please. :3


Zexion swallowed dryly. There was nothing wrong with this. He was a teenager after all! So he didn't have time to do these sorts of things when he was his somebody. So what? It was perfectly natural for a teenage boy to do these kinds of things. Did every boy go through this when it was their first time? He bit his lip, exhaled through his nose.

He remembered that, only a week ago, he had confronted Xigbar, asked him about this kind of thing. Xigbar looked extremely hesitant, scratching behind his head, muttering something about all the kids coming to him for advice. It wasn't a surprise though. Xigbar seemed like the person that would know the most about this stuff.

The only thing that made Zexion vexed, was that Xigbar sat him on his lap, starting the 'Birds and the Bees' speech. He knew everything about that! He just needed some advice. Xigbar finally explained everything he needed to know. Even gave him a little 'care pakage'. Zexion was extremely unsure. Even now as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the paper bag with many different items in it. He felt somewhat ashamed, even though he knew it was perfectly natural.

Maybe because when he was younger he wasn't prepared with this kind of thing. That's was much too much to be done, so it conflicted with his alone time. He sighed and closed his eyes, lightly rubbing his royal purple sheets in a procrastinating kind of way. He sighed and sprawled himself out along the sheets, closing his eyes as he imagined shameful images, curling his toes and clutching the sheets.

When waiting became too much for him to bare, Zexion slowly unzipped his coat, imagining Lexaeus was there with him, straddling his tiny waist, making him shudder in esctasy. He stroked his own skin, starting with the shoulder. It was the place Lexaeus often put his hand when he wanted to speak with Zexion, talking quietly to him. Zexion let a soft whimper escape his lips, as his chest was revealed, his small nipples immediately going erect to the cold wind.

"Lexaues," he said softly, brushing his slender fingers along his stomach, reaching lower, unzipping his standard organization pants. His coat was pulled down, resting in the crook of his arms, while it was spread out under him, that way he wouldn't feel completely naked. He shimmied out of his pants, and threw them onto the floor, reaching down to rub anxiously at his member. He let out a shaky breath, the feeling was splendid! His fingers daintily wrapped around his length, and he began to rub slowly.

The Schemer shivered blissfully, and moaned, rolling onto his stomach, his hand jerking slightly faster. He imagined Lexaeus, reaching around his small body, rubbing Zexion's length. He imagined the ginger whispering dirty things in his ear, making him shudder with delight. He still felt bad about doing something like this, but his mind was too clouded with lust to care too terribly much about it. He reached over the side of his bed, still stroking himself. He found the bag, reached inside. He pulled out a large, crystallized bottle of lubricant, and uncapped it, the smell of peppermint filling his nostrils.

"Xigbar you coy bastard," the bluenette whispered, dipping his fingers into the large bottle. The peppermint scented liquid covered three of his fingers and he smiled. Peppermint was his favorite smell in the world. It was calming, and made him release some tension from his muscles. He slowly teased his entrance with his three fingers, a small moan passed his lips. Gracefully, Zexion raised his hips in the air, laying his front down on the bed. He closed his eyes, his breathing still shaky.

Feeling he was teasing himself too much, Zexion slowly opened the passage into his body, smelling the peppermint scent of the lubricant bottle that laid next to his head. He made little noises of disproval, but it just felt so good. He quickly reached back into the bag, urging to use the gift Xigbar had give him. He pulled the curious object close to himself, taking a few curious licks at it. It had the enticing taste of grape.

Zexion licked a few more times, before opening his mouth, and sucking the tip. He mewled with pleasure, then slid it in and out, slicking it wet with saliva. He let out a shameful moan. It reverberated in his throat making him giggle. He finally deemed it was lubricated enough, and went back to stroking himself while positioning the item at his entrance. He closed his eyes tightly, as the object slid in it hurt slightly, making Zexion writhe softly.

He fit it all the way in, then pulled it out, before repeating the action. He wasn't too sure what the big deal was, it just hurt...it didn't feel that-

"Ohh," Zexion moaned into his pillow, eyes going wide with shock at the suddenly increased pleasure. He panted softly, trying to get that feeling again. His other hand continued to masturbate himself. He took his hand away from his hardened erection, and groped aimlessly at the air, crying out in pleasure.

"L-Lex...nn...take me," he whispered, biting down on his pillow. His hand became energetic with ecstasy. He panted harder, trying to push the object in his hands deeper. With one last yell he came onto his bed, and flopped down, breathing heavily. Slowly, he pulled the object out, letting it fall from his hand to the carpeted floor. He regretted never doing this before. It was such an exciting event.

He laid there for a few moments, too tired to get up, but eventually he gave in, and stood up, pulling his clothes back on. He grabbed his sheets and balled them up in his arms, putting his gifts away. He smiled softly, and hummed, walking towards the laundry room.


End file.
